It is anticipated that these studies will generate critical new information regarding the interactions of the RAS and fibrinolysis. Furthermore, this project may contribute to our understanding of the regulation of two systems that play vital roles in cardiovascular homeostasis, and thus may improve our ability to prevent and treat ischemic cardiovascular disease. Our study is currently more than half complete so continued recruitment is our immediate goal.